Dark Angel in Shadows
by Miranda Riddle
Summary: Alexandra doesn't exist as far as the law is concerned. She is forced to lie about her identity and who she is, because if she doesn't she'll be killed or worse manipulated by her father Lord Voldemort or other ghosts from her past. Alexandra is determined to aid Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort. Founders never died. Alexandra x Severus. Immortal Merlin. I'm bad at descriptions


Disclaimers:

All original Harry Potter characters and their fictional lives belong to the amazing J K Rowling.

I don't consider this story isn't a crossover but BBC's _Merlin_ and Oslon Scott Card's _Ender's Game_ will play a significant role in the future of certain character's backgrounds. So, I don't own those ideas or characters either... :( But I am going to divert from cannon to make Merlin and Ender always female but are male in the eyes of history.

* * *

Prologue

April 30,1959 Dublin, Ireland

01:26 AM

Like all great stories, this one starts with a boy and a girl. He was a lone orphan. She was a _princess_ , but we'll get to that later. They were in love . . . at least they appeared to be for one night beneath the moonlight.

Okay, maybe they really weren't in love. They'd both admit years later that it was a one night thing. But, but on that one night they had believed it was love and it had felt right until the heat of the moment passed. She had believed that he would stay with her and he had believed that she would follow him to the end of the earth dedicated to his cause.

Neither of those things happened, sadly, but that's not the point. The point is that they met and their actions put others into motion. Together they unknowingly blessed mankind the opportunity to hope for the future and patch together the fissures between mankind.

It is for this reason that we look at a boy and a girl.

The boy grew up in an orphanage in London, England. He was able to escape the orphanage for all the school year once he had turned eleven. You see, he was selected to receive a scholarship at a small prestigious boarding school. Few had heard of it. It had a queer name, Hogwarts, and it was home to this lost boy. After two years of attending the school he discovered that his ancestors had a very important role in the school's earlier years. The boy's name was Thomas Riddle.

The girl's name was Guinevere O'Riley. She wasn't technically a princess. Ireland isn't ruled by kings and queens anymore. Some people said it was because she claimed her ancestors claimed that she was descended from royalty, others said the name was from the vast power of being the leader of the Irish mafia. She certainly embraced the rumor.

The girl and the boy only knew each other for one day. It was almost magical, as if they were both led together by a higher force. But after that one night they hadn't ever seen or heard of each other since. That was mostly because Riddle had been obliviated and Guinevere had drugged his whiskey. Riddle at the young age of seventeen hadn't expected it of the daft, bubbly sixteen year old girl.

She had known for almost nine months that she was with child and yet she hadn't told Tom. It was on Jan 30 of 1960 that Guinevere O'Riley found herself in labor with her five expected yet unborn children in the emergency room. Today was the day, she thought between the contractions.

I can only keep two of them, she thought. Guinevere had known this for months. Her father only wanted her to keep one, but she would take two of them home with her. She would give the others away but kill the one with the father's blue eyes. Her father's Seer and her dreams had warned her of the blue eyed babe that would be her downfall.

She had been having that dream every day for months. Her daughter was killing her, her daughter with blue eyes and the magical dragon tattoo. Somehow she knew that _that_ daughter would be the first of her children to be born. There was sharpness and a strength to her that made her shiver as she remembered the obsidian blade that threatened to pierce her heart. She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

/* Author's note: Yes, I know Tom Riddle's eyes are supposedly black or brown but I wanted the girl (you'll find out her name later) to have blue eyes. Gwen, the mother, will have green eyes and my main girl had to inherit the blue eyes from someone right? Yes, the answer is yes. Author's executive decision.

So, yeah. Please comment and follow/fav, etc! But really, any criticism or input on the story, characters, and plot is appreciated.

I realize this is a very short chapter. I'll try and make the following ones longer in the future.

Thank for reading! I hope you find time to read the rest of this story! :D */


End file.
